Maxis Rockford
Maxis "Max" Rockford is the right-hand man of Christopher Salasco, an important figure in the Appalachian Vipers. After assisting Salasco in the Viper Civil War, he was assassinated alongside Damien DeLuca by Valkyrie. History Maxis was born to rich parents, and as such lived a very exciting, party-style life. He had expensive cars in his garage, expensive girls in his bed, expensive guns in his collection, and other, more unsavory pursuits. Whenever he would rarely get discovered by the police for acts of vandalism or similar charges, his parents quickly bought the officers and the offended parties' silence, keeping their son's record and the family's reputation in tact. Eventually, Maxis had to leave his family behind to pursue college, where he was soon expelled for vandalizing the dean's car. Despite pleading to take him back in, Maxis found himself without money or support from his rich family. Desperate to return to the luxurious life he'd had before, Maxis turned to the 1.1K Triad, hoping they'd give him money in exchange for whatever he could. Turning to any criminal organization he could find, Maxis eventually found a friend in Christopher Salasco. Maxis' job at the time was to rob Salasco, but quickly found he was outmatched. Begging for mercy, Salasco was humored by man and let him into their ranks. As Maxis slowly got up on his feet, he moved up the ranks in the Vipers. Salasco, teaching him their ways, allowed Maxis as his right-hand man. Maxis is now one of the prime field leaders of the Vipers, as well as the foreign affairs delegate. Personality Maxis is a gigantic partier, often never taking his duties too seriously. Maxis is an avid user of products sold by the Vipers such as cocaine, meth, and prostitution. Despite this, Maxis can be a level-headed field leader, capable of executing reasonable calls. However, he's not fighter and isn't really skilled in any form of combat. Maxis, contrary to his party-going lifestyle, is actually fairly knowledgable in Japanese history and culture (Japanese girlfriend, long story). He's tried many times to immerse himself into the culture further, failing everytime. Weapon Maxis carries a custom built H&K Mk. 23 handugn, manufactured by Omnia Venena. THe gun's magazine size has been increased to 27, built with lighter materials, fires with a stronger muzzle velocity, and has five extra magazines with poison-laced bullets. Interactions with other organizations *4/1/2014-5/1/2014: Maxis was the field leader of the Vipers in The African Job. *4/25/2014: Maxis requests Omnia Venena build a custom H&K Mk. 23 so he doesn't have to keep borrowing weapons. *4/26/2014: Maxis gets his custom H&K Mk. 23, which is made of lighter materials, stronger muzzle velocity, poison bullets, larger magazine, etc. *5/26/2014-???" See involvement in the New York Alliance Civil War. *5/27/2014: Maxis is sent by his superior Christopher Salasco to gain a partnership from the Heiwajima Syndicate for the New York Alliance Civil War. Trivia *Maxis dyes his naturally brown hair to a pale blond. *Maxis oftens attempts to learn to use a ninjato blade, but never could learn to use it. *Maxis also is a fan of Japanese proverbs, showing a surprising level of intellect in Japanese history. Category:Criminals Category:Deceased